1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and a disk drive device having the same, and more particularly, to a motor having a disk support member formed on an upper surface of a rotor case to support a bottom surface of a disk mounted thereon, and a disk drive device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a spindle motor, installed inside an optical disk drive, rotates a disk so that an optical pick-up device can read data recorded on the disk.
The spindle motor may have a rotor case mounted on a shaft rotatably supported by a sleeve, and a disk support member mounted on an upper surface of the rotor case. The disk support member supports the disk by contacting a bottom surface of the disk at the time of the mounting of the disk.
Meanwhile, in the case in which the disk is mounted on the spindle motor and rotating, a pressure differential occurs between a central portion of the disk and a peripheral portion thereof. Further, a temperature differential occurs between the central portion of the disk and the peripheral portion thereof since various heat sources may be disposed under the rotor case.
Due to the pressure differential and the temperature differential, vibrations may be generated during the rotation driving of the disk. Accordingly, the power consumption of the motor may increase.
In addition, the generation of the vibrations leads to an increase in settling time of the driven motor and required time before high-speed rotations thereof, and the temperature of internal components increases to thereby deteriorate durability.
Furthermore, the vibrations also lead to an increase in noise.